5 years later
by PeetaOrMaxon
Summary: The story of America and Maxon's first child together. See how they cope with the stress of running a country, dealing with family and having a baby at the same time. *Summary updated*
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever story! Please tell me if there is so etching you don't like, and beware that my writing was described as **" boring"** by my English teacher! oops! This is a one-shot!

* * *

I looked down at my gorgeous ring that Maxon had given to me ages ago. Five years almost to the day, to be exact. It felt like we had known each other forever.

I was in the King and Queen's suite as I had been feeling nauseated all day. I couldn't eat my breakfast, I couldn't eat lunch , I couldn't even look at the tea and toast Mary had sent up at 3o'clock this afternoon. I couldn't understand why. Unless I was pregnant, which knowing my luck, it wouldn't be that.

Maxon and I have been trying for a baby for two years now, since he was King, he was expected to produce heirs, sooner rather than later. He had been told by Stavros that people were beginning to wonder if we could conceive at all. I was starting to think that to. I had always thought, because I was one of five, we would try and nine months later. BAM! A baby.

With all the thinking I had been doing in the past five minutes, I needed to lie down. As soon as my head touched the pillow, Maxon strolled through my door. He scanned the room and when his eyes finally settled on me groaning into my pillow from all the noise he was making. Did he always walk that loudly?

"Whats wrong my love?" he whispered. He must of caught on that my head felt like there was a mini person knocking on my skull. "I'm just tired" I whispered back a him. Sort of hoping that he would leave so I could get 20 minuetes of sleep before dinner a 7.00. I risked a glance back at his face, to see his brow furrowed in confusion. Maxon didn't like it when he didn't know what was going on. It was kind of cute. As that thought passed over me, another wave of feeling like I was going to pass out hit me. I lifted the blankets of me and half walked, half jogged to the bathroom, as running at a normal pace would not do anything to calm my stomach. I heard Maxon following me. Again, did he always walk that loudly? I made it to the toilet, where I emptied the contents of yesterday's breakfast. I hadn't eaten since then.

"America, this seems more than just tiredness to me. Should I get the doctor?" What he said sounded like a question but the way he had said it did not. Less question, more organising troops to attack the entire world. Commanding but a little bit frightened that your idea would come back to bite you. I was to busy trying to not get any vomit on the floor to answer so five minutes later. Maxon was back with the doctor.

He ran some tests, told me to hold my arm that way and tilt my head this way and told me to get Maxon to run down to the infirmiry tomorrow to get the results as I would be spending the day in bed. I moaned at the idea of Spending the day in bed.

"But I can't stay in bed, tomorrows our anniversary!" I proclaimed, remembering the reason I didn't have any meetings tomorrow." Maxon just gave me that look he had gotten used to over the last five years, that said "Do as your told."

He would make a great dad.

* * *

I was waiting for Maxon to come back from the doctors, to get my results. He had been gone for a hour and a half and I was starting to worry. What if I had a deadly disease? What if there was no cure? I was starting to think the worst, when Maxon stepped in through the door looking as pale as a ghost.

I immediately sat up in bed, knowing what was coming, I was dying. I was going to die from a disease that no one had ever heard of and in five years time everyone's going to be like " Remember that red-headed queen, a few years back, what was her name?."

Atleast they would remember I was ginger.

Maxon, upon seeing my startled face, quickly rushed over to me. He pulled me into a tight hug and planted a few soft kisses on my forehead. He could always comfort me when I was worried or stressed or scared.

He would make a great dad.

Maxon gently pushed me away from him, and I immediately craved his warmth. After all, if I was going to die, could I not get a hug which lasted more than 10 seconds? Men. He pulled my head up so I was looking him straight in his kind of watery eyes. Was he crying? " America." he spoke slowly as if not wanting to chase off a squirrel in a forest. "Your the best." what?

" I love you sooooo much." Why was he telling me this? Was I going to die today?

He must of seen the shock horror on my face. "America, it's nothing bad! I promise." I instantly relaxed. So I wasn't going to die today, well that's comforting. " America?" he stretched out my name like he had some massive secret ever. "Yes, Maxon?" I stretched out his name to, getting bored of all this guessing. " America, your pregnant, we are going to have a baby!" he exclaimed standing up and pulling me up with him.

It took about 30 seconds for the news to kick in, and then I was shouting and hugging Maxon like there was no tomorrow.

Thankfully there is.

* * *

Thanks forreading my first ever fanfiction. Please review and tell me what you think!

PeetaOrMaxon


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I was going to keep this story as a one-shot, but my sister, friends and some of the reviewers, decided to persuade me not to. So here it is enjoy!

* * *

I was lying in bed wide awake as Maxon snored lightly beside me. We had finally calmed down enough to get some sleep. I don't think I had seen Maxon this content and happy since our wedding day.

It was odd to think of my life before being married, before the selection, before Maxon. I can't believe I ever thought Maxon was stuck up. He was the most kind, selfless person I had ever met, i just really hope our child is like him in every possible. I had everything I wanted now. Actually, I don't know I wanted this child as much as I did now as I knew he or she was inside me right now.

I think I wanted it to be a girl. As much as I knew how we would have to have a son, so he could be King someday, I wanted a girl with blonde hair and the chocolate brown eyes of Maxon. She would be so cute! I think a girl would also be important to Maxon because he lost his Mother in the rebel attack. But then yet again, I don't think Maxon would care if it was a boy or a girl, as long as they were happy and healthy.

My thoughts turned back to Amberly. I missed her. I missed the chance to call her 'Mom' She didn't even get the chance to see her grand-children.

I didn't realise I was crying until, Maxon wrapped his arms around my waist. "Why are you crying?" he whispered, his voice still thick with sleep. " Damn hormones" I whispered back, feeling better now he was comforting me, he chuckled pulling me to him. "Tell me what's wrong" he stated. "I was just thinking about your mom" Maxon's arms tightened around me. "And how she won't get to meet your child" He sat up and looked down at me, "First of all, it's **our** child, and my mom will be watching. She would love you as as her own child and she would have loved our children. Okay?" "Okay. "

He settled back down again, pressing his stomach to my back. "Do you want a boy or girl?" He asked gently. "A girl" he considered this for a while, " I think I want a girl to, who looks exactly like you." I laughed at this. " No thanks! I wouldn't want her to look like me, the poor soul!" he laughed at me. And we both feel asleep.

* * *

I was awoken by Maxon tickling my sides. "Hey! Be careful, pregnant lady here!" I shouted. Maxon knew I hated being tickled. "I know, and I love her so much." I just pushed him off me.

"Who should we tell first?" he suggested looking at me. "I hadn't really thought about it" I admitted. "What about your mom?" I thought about it, it didn't seem like such a bad idea. We couldn't tell May first, because she would tell the whole country within five minutes of you telling her. My mom did seem like the bed choice.

"Can we afford to take a couple of days off and visit my family? It feels more like face-to-face new more than over the phone." I asked him anyway, but we probably couldn't. After all, a country doesn't run a country by itself. But his answer surprised me. "I'm sure we could leave Stravos in charge for a few days."

I can't wait.

* * *

Thanks to Holly and Lauren (My best friends! Love ya!) For telling me to write some more! And, thanks to everyone who reviewed! When I read fanfictions it always used to annoy me when people would beg the reader to review. But now, I completely understand! It's such a good feeling when someone likes your story! I'll try and update soon with some DRAMA!

Thanks!

PeetaOrMaxon.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's another chapter! Sorry the last one was kind of short, I didn't realise it was that short until I posted it.

Enjoy!

* * *

We were on the way to my family's house to tell them my news. Maxon and I were in one of his many cars (I had found out after we got married he had a fascination with cars, but didn't get to drive them very often because of the rebel threats.) This car was particularly nice though, it was a very fancy black car. I didn't know much about cars, but I did know that ever since the rebels started to leave us alone, Maxon had been taking me out for drives for a while.

We arrived after about 20 minutes, I was so excited. I hadn't seen my family for about a year, but I did call May and Gerad on a weekly bases. It was sad that I couldn't see them more, but the duties of queen did take a lot of my time.

I thought I was doing a decent enough job, we had demolished the castes about 3 months ago. We had been working on it since we came back from our honeymoon, a month after our wedding. We started with getting rid of caste eight and worked our way from there. Is was difficult at first, as some of the advisors were still on King Clarkson's side. It was weird that, I still thought of Clarkson as the Ruthless King of our country, even though I was married to his son, who was now King.

Maxon pulled up at the front of the house, I still admired this house. It's simplicity makes it more beautiful in my eyes. I could never thank Maxon enough, he helped my family in so many ways. Although not just financially, but emotionally as well. My Mom felt like she had gained another son, Gerad had gained a friend, and once, I heard Gerad admit to May that Maxon was the best big brother ever. I smiled at the thought.

By this time, Maxon had walked around the door to open mine, he held out his hand, and I took it gladly, "Thank-you, kind husband" he give me that smirk I love so much, "My honour, gorgeous wife." I rolled my eyes at him and we proceeded to walk to the front door.

We didn't bother to knock. "May!" I yelled as I saw her 19 year old frame walking towards me, she ran the final few meters and nearly made me lose my balance. Maxon put his hand on the small of my back, steadying me, he gave a look which just said, "Be careful" I just rolled my eyes.

I took about three steps into the house, taking another look around.

And all I could see we're the bullets.

* * *

Sorry! I told you I would try and put some drama in it! But on the positive side, 2 chapters in one night!

I'll try and update soon!

PeetaOrMaxon


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello! I'm back. Sorry about the cliffhanger in the last chapter, I just didn't want you to get bored! Thanks for the reviews, I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw how many there were. I hope you enjoy this chapter, not much Maxerica in it but I will try to put some more in the next chapter._

* * *

All I could feel was Maxon pulling me onto the floor still trying to be careful with me. Even in our state of panics he was trying to be cautious with me while trying to protect me at the same time. We were now lying on the floor, with Maxon laying on top of me, being careful not to squishme under his weight. Because my senses were heightened, I could almost hear and feel the bullets fly past me above my head. They were all I could hear except for Maxon's heavy, unsteady breathing in my ear.

Plastic quickly as the bullets had started, they were over. I rolled over on to my back, Maxon still hovering above me, with his face inches from mine, "Are you okay?" I whispered, scared in case they -whoever they were- would come back. " I'm fine, are you okay? The baby?" He whispered back, his voice. Ow steady, but I could see he was scared, even if he was wearing his kingly mask. I nodded, not trusting my voice. I looked back up at Maxon again and I could see his brain ticking, wondering who could of tried to kill us and my family.

Maxon rolled off me it was like the bubble I had been living burst around me like a wave crashing onto a beach.

I suddenly heard the screams, the cries of pain. I immediately sat up and turned around seeing the most horrific sight I has ever seen in my life. My beautiful baby sisters face was scrunched up in pain, her hands clutching her stomach. Her top which she was wearing, uses to be a blue and white peplum top with whit jeans were covered in a dark red liquid. I felt like I was going to be sick. Maxon now noticing the commotion, ran to the phone to phone an ambulance. Befor Maxon was King there were no such thing as ambulance services since the start of Gregory Illéa's rule, but Maxon had read about them in one of the diaries and decided to re-install them.

I managed to get to my feet, running to May. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to comfort her, but didn't know how. She was in agony, I could tell by her breathing hitching every few breaths and the tears running down her face were a sign.

Mom was running around with towels, crying and begging May not to leave her like Dad did. Gerad was in the corner of the room, hiding behind Maxon who stayed out of the way, probably not knowing what to do.

Before I knew it I heard the sirens of the ambulance and May was wheeled out on a stretcher.

* * *

We were waiting in the really depressing waiting room when Kenna and James came running in with Astra in James' arms. "What's wrong? Is she alright?" Maxon told them the story as he had made friends with James and Astra adored Maxon. She was five years old with bright red hair and blue eyes, a carbon copy of her mother. Kenna was pregnant again, about 6 months along. Astra jumped down from her Dad's arms and jumped up into Maxon's arms. They were so cute, together. I couldn't wait until Maxon got to hold his own daughter or son.

All sense of calmness disappeared when the doctor came through the door. He had a white Lab coat on and glasses, making him look professional but his eyes suggested he was kind, I instantly trusted him. He bowed at Maxon and I and We all stood up as he walked through the door. "Is she alright?" I asked my voice cracking at the end of the sentence. "Lady May will be fine. However she will need to rest for about three months." He paused there but there was something he wasn't tell me.

"And..." I encouraged, trying to sound patient but knowing my temper will explode if he doesn't tell me everything.

"Unfotunatly, Lady May's baby did not make it."

* * *

Sorry again for another Cliffhanger. I'll try to update by mid-week.

Thanks again for the reviews. By the way if you are reading the reviews, Leah is my actual sister. She is t some random girl calling me sis and telling me she love me!

PeetaOrMaxon.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, here's another chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Review of you like it! Also, the writing in italics in a flash back. Also, because I have made it to the fifth chapter, there is a wee bit of Maxon's P.O.V near the end!

* * *

What? May is-was- pregnant? This couldn't be happening. Sure it was weird that May wasn't married by now, she was 19. I had been 17 nearly 18 when I got married to Maxon. Maybe she just hadn't met the one yet.

Maybe she had.

I felt my head spinning and I sat down hoping to quell this feeing of sorrow. A child had died because of someone stranger who must hate Maxon, me or the monarchy in general. "E-Excuse me?" my Mom stuttered. If I felt this bad I couldn't begin to believe how bad my Mom must be feeling.

"Lady May was pregnant when she got shot in the stomach, killing the baby immediately." My hand instinctly flew to my stomach, feeling more protective of my baby than ever before. But I felt guilty. My baby had lived and Mays hadn't. That wasn't fair.

"Can we see her?" Maxon asked from his position beside me. I think my Mom was in a state of shock, as she was standing beside Gerad, her mouthing going up and down, as of she couldn't get the words out. Maxon had grew to love May and Gerad like his own brother and sister and he was very protective of them. I can remember the first time Maxon talked to May after our official engagement.

_"I'm just warning you Maxon, may can be very hyper. And she is quite, whats the word, obsessed with you. She'll probably stick to you like glue." I wanted to make sure he knew what he was getting into. My family were very creative when it came to meeting people. I know they had met Maxon before, but this time he would be part of our family and to be honest, it scared me. "I'm sure I'll be fine, America. I've always wanted brothers and sisters." He assured me. I wasn't so sure he would be so enthusiastic bout getting siblings after meeting mine._

_We walked through through the door into their lovely yellow house, and May and Gerad instantly attacked Maxon with questions. What's New Asia like? Have you ever seen a dolphin? What's the population of Illéa? These were some of the questions I heard them ask. I turned to walk away, as I walked I heard May ask "What are your intentions with my sister?" I laughed out loud at this and kept walking to the kitchen, leaving May to entertain Maxon._

_I took a left towards the kitchen, where I knew my Mom would be. Ever since Dad died, she had been spending a lot of time in the kitchen, baking or trying new recipies. Especially now she had this new fancy kitchen. She turned when she heard my footsteps. "Oh America, I'm so proud of you honey, let me see your ring!" I held my hand out to her. I'll admit, I couldn't take my eyes off the ring. It was so beautiful. But it was more than that, it was my promise to Maxon and Maxon's promise to me. I let her squel over the ring some more, then walked back to the living room to find Maxon._

_He was sitting on the sofa, looking at something. I looked to see what it was when I saw May with a massive whiteboard in the centre of the the room, sitting on a stand. It said, 'TEN STEPS TO BECOMING THE BEST BROTHER EVER' and under that in smaller writing it said 'BECAUSE GERAD AND KOTA DON'T DO A VERY GOOD JOB'_

I hadn't noticed that Doctor Richard had kept talking. "Before she went to sleep, she asked to talk to you, King Maxon." Maxon looked bewildered. "What? Why me?" he asked. "I don't know King Maxon, that's all she said before she feel asleep after her surgery, but she won't be awake for another 12 hours or so. I suggest you go home and get some rest.".

* * *

We were back at the palace, getting ready for bed. I was so glad May was alright, although I was so sad about May's baby. That could of been our baby, our baby could of died today. I faced Maxon and climbed into bed, "Does it make me a really bad sister, that I'm disappointed in her?" I asked him. "No, I think it's a natural reaction. You are her big sister. And to be honest, I feel disappointed as well." "Really?" he nodded. "I know its weird, I just love her like my own sister, and I don't want her getting hurt." It was my turn to nod.

"I can't stop thinking we could of lost our child today." He stated. "I know Maxon, but it wasn't. And we have to be thankful for that but we also have to comfort May." We were silent for a while.

"On a happier note, have you thought of any baby names?" He asked me. I honestly hadn't thought of any, because of all of the drama. "No, I haven't thought of it, why? Have you?" I asked in surprise. "A few." he admitted. "I quite like, Xyla or Cara for a girl, and Alexander for a boy." I considered this. "I really like all of them, but if I had to choose I would choose Xyla, and by the way, I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning, so you can talk to May and I'll go the the Doctor's." he frowned. "But won't I miss something?" I shook my head, "On the first appointment you don't get to know anything. Okay?" "Okay."

I had and idea. "Do you promise to tell me what May says tomorrow?" he considered it, "Okay".

* * *

Maxon P.O.V

Last night, when America was sleeping, I tried to work out who was trying to kill us. I didn't think it was the rebels. We had been on pretty good terms with both southern and northern rebels, and since the destruction of the castes, they were practically extinct. I honestly had no clue. We would have to hold a meeting about it when this thing with May calmed down.

I was pacing the corridor, outside of May's hospital room, wondering why she wanted to see me. Why didn't she want to talk to her Mom first or America? May and I were very close, I told her most of my secrets and she told me hers, especially since we have got older.

Doctor Richard came out of the room and told me I could go in and see her. I walked through the blue doors to see May lying in a bed. I could tell she had tried to cover up her tear stained face.

"Hey." She said quietly. I walked over to her bed and gave her a hug. "How are you?" I asked, not really knowing what to say or do. "Maxon I need your help."

Well she certainly didn't hang about.

"Anything" I replied, knowing it was true. "I'm going to tell you who the father is, IF you promise not to tell Ames and IF you promise to help me." I didn't know if I could do that. I had promised America I would tell her. But if I was going to help the situation at all, I would need to know who the father was.

"Okay, I promise." She took a deep breath. "Well you know him, he is 20 years old and lives in Australia." She spoke so quietly, it took me a while to understand what she was saying, but when I did. "WHAT? MAY, YOU LET PRINCE DEKE KNOCK YOU UP!?" Although, I liked Deke, he was always joking around but he was known as a bit of a Lady's man. He was a good guy, and he assured me his reputation was only made up, but everytime he came to visit he had a different girl on his arm. But he was a good guy and I even had him as one of my groomsmen.

Apparantly, May's temper is as fiery as America's. "HE DIDN'T KNOCK ME UP MAXON! IT WAS PLANNED!" I looked at her in shock. "May! How is that ever going to work? He lives in Australia!" She looked up at me, with tears in her eyes. "I was planning to move out there with him in the summer, I was going to tell you and America when you came to visit. I only found out I was pregnant last week." She broke down, then. Her whole body shaking because of her sobs.

"What do you want me to do about it?" I asked feeling confused. "Could you call him and tell him to come over?" "I'll see what I can do, but America is not going to like this" I warned. America and Deke had a sort of love/hate relationship. They were always fighting when Deke came over to stay at the palace, and it was always over the simplist of things. But I didn't know if America would ever forgive him for this.

* * *

I hope you like it, I also need more baby names, boys and girls for future chapters. So leave a review or Pm me if you have a suggestion. I also haven't fully decided who was shooting at them, although i have some ideas so if you want to leave a suggestion and a reason why, that would be very helpful.

Again thanks for the reviews.

**Guest: Sorry to keep you in suspense for a while longer! Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**PokemonLuver151: Thank you for reviewing! :)**

**Totalbooknerd13: I hope this cleared it up! :)**

**candy1928: Thank you for following me :)**

Thanks, PeetaOrMaxon.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long to update! I have limited wi-fi and my Mum is uber strict with how long I am on it for. :( Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Americas POV.

I was going to go to the Doctors this morning, but I decided I wanted Maxon there. I knew I should have gone, but I chickened out. I needed someone there to hold my hand and whisper how excited they were.

I needed someone to have a little faith in me.

I knew Maxon would make such a good Dad. He would kind and fair, both playful and firm when he needed to be. I just wasn't sure if I would be so brilliant. Yes, I has spent basically my whole life caring for my brothers and sisters, and I loved them more than anything. But this was entirely different, when I got annoyed with them I simply gave them back to Mom and Dad, let them deal with it.

You can see why I'm doubting myself.

I just didn't go to the appointment because as long as I didn't see the baby, the longer I would have to reassure myself that everything was going to be okay.

I was now outside May's hospital room, waiting for Maxon to come out. I had heard both him and May raise their voices a couple of times, but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

Suddenly the door opened, cursing me to stumble backwards. A hand caught my wrist, steadying me. I looked up to Maxon, with an expectant face. I wanted answers and I wanted them now. He shuffled awkwardly on his feet, avoiding my eyes. "Well?" I asked "What did she want to say to you?" He kept avoiding my gaze. "Nothing much, she wanted to say hi. That's it." I gave Maxon a look which I hope conveyed, 'You are the worst lier on this planet.' He sighed. "I promised I wouldn't tell you." he said. "May I remind you, you promised to tell me first?" he kept shuffling his feet. "I know, I know, it she made a very valid point"

"And I didn't?" I asked tears actually falling down my face now. Stupid hormones. He pulled me into his arms, but then my hormones wanted me to be angry so that's what I did. "Maxon Shreave, I am your wife. If you don't tell me what is going on, I will cut off a body part that will make sure you never have anymore children. Am I making myself clear?" I asked in the darkest voice I have ever heard come from my mouth.

Maxon looked genuinely shocked, but he did the wise thing and said, "Okay, I'll tell you but your not allowed to say or do anything mad, Okay?" I nodded, not trusting my voice to not threaten him again. He took a deep breath and for the first time since coming out of the room, he looked me in the eye. "She told me who the father is" He blurted out. "Oh God, I shouldn't have told you that." I wouldn't let him get away that easily. "Who is it?" I managed to squeak out. "Deke."

O MY GOSH. O MY GOSH. O MY GOSH.

I am going to kill that wee boy.

Out of all the people in the world May had to choose Deke? The guy who has a zillion girlfriends? The Guy who put 30 tadpoles in my bath, the last time he came to visit? The guy who told me he had killed his hamster by attaching it to a remote controlled helicopter when he was 16?

"Deke? Like Prince Deke of Australia?" Maxon said nothing. Wow. Singer women must like the Royal men.

I had two choices now. Either throw a hissy fit like a two year old and kill Deke when Maxon wasn't looking or be an adult about it and kill Deke when Maxon wasn't looking.

"Well that's interesting, we should invite him here to console May. It was his child too after all." I sounded mature but the words tasted like acid in my mouth. "Seriously?" Maxon sounded surprised that I wasn't on a plane to Australia as soon as he said Deke's name. "Yes, he needs to grieve his child as well and if it was me in that position I would want you there" the lies rolled off my tongue so easily it scared me.

"Okay, I'll give him a call then?" Maxon asked, eyeing me waringly as if I was some sort of a flight risk. I agreed. Tis was perfect if he was living with us at the palace, it would be so much easier to discard of his body. Only joking. I'll just have to make his live a living hell for a while.

I think Maxon could sense that I was planning something, but he didn't say anything. He was probably to scared to ask me what I was thinking.

But I couldn't worry about Maxon at the minute. I have work to do.

Let the games begin.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this, and again sorry for not updating sooner! Thanks for all the reviews and I will try and update quicker.

**Totalbooknerd: I took your review and sort of incorporated it in this chapter so thank you!**

**maxericatotalfeen: Followed ****_AND _****Faved? Thank you so much!**

**lily: Sorry I couldn't update sooner, I hope you enjoyed this!**

**Guest: I'm glad you got the TFIOS reference with the 'Okay' thing. It was a sort of a weak reference to it but I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

**PokemonLuver151: thanks for the compliment!**

**DaughterofSea: I want it to be a girl as well! Thanks for the name, I will defiantly take it under consideration.**

**Mockingjay04: Poor May! I wanted my story to be unique and I thout if I did America it would be to obvious! Thanks for reviewing.**

**Elme0015: Thank you! I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.**

**Also thanks to my sister for giving me some ideas and baby names. Love you!**


	7. Chapter 7

I know I haven't updated in FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER. And I'm really really sorry, but I have no excuses, I'm just a terrible person. Review if you like this chapter!

* * *

I looked over to May, I was sitting on her bed watching T.V with her. I still couldn't believe she had gotten pregnant. I wasn't cross at her anymore, once the initial shock wore off. It was Deke I was planning to hurt.

Maxon was at the palace at the minute, waiting for Deke's plane to arrive, when we had told May he was coming over she had been so happy, I could see the love in her eyes. I just hoped he loved her as much as she loves him.

"What?" she asked me, she must of caught me staring at her, "Nothing, just thinking." I told her. She gave me an odd look but turned back to the television.

* * *

I was waiting for Maxon and Deke in the reception of the hospital, because May was recovering on schedule we were moving her to the palace infirmary tomorrow evening. The press had finally gotten whiff that something was wrong, but strangely they didn't know anything about the shooting yet, well not from what I had read in some of the magazines.

I watched as the double doors opened and Maxon and Deke walked in, in the background all I could see where the flashing lights and hear the sounds of people shouting "King Maxon!" or "Prince Deke, over here!" Seriously, what is anybody's business what my family was up to?

Deke saw me first, and gave me a smile. Even I could admit he was very handsome, with clear blue eyes, brunette hair and tan skin, he was the complete opposite of Maxon. But he could never compare to my Maxon. I tried to smile back at him, trying to convey that I was happy to see him,not the complete opposite. Maxon walked up to me, gave me a kiss and took my hand in his. I think he was trying to hold me back.

"Deke, what I pleasure" I mused, he took my other hand that Maxon wasn't holding and kissed the back of it "The pleasures all mine, America" he winked at me. I wanted to smile and I nearly did. But did he not realise why he was here? "Where is she?" he asked suddenly serious "top floor, turn right, 3 doors down" I offered he smiled at me again and took off.

"He really loves her, America. You should give him a chance."

* * *

THE NEXT DAY.

May had been brought back to the infirmary, and once the doctor's had given her the all clear, she was allowed to get up and walk around. Maxon and I were now sitting around the dining room table eating lunch, we where going to wait for Deke and May but I was so hungry I couldn't wait anymore. I was finally enjoying a chilli chicken salad because Maxon said we have to start eating more healthy for the baby.

Deke and May walked into the dining room holding hands. May seemed happy but when she caught my eye there was something else in them, guilt? I didn't understand, what has she to be guilty about?

They sat down on the opposite side of the table from us, and a plate of salad was delivered for each of them. Maxon attempted to strike up some conversation by saying "How are you feeling May?" she shrugged and said "Much better, thank you Maxon" why was she acting so strange? "How about you Deke? How are you feeling?" I asked him, "About what? I'm just glad May's okay."

"And what the–" but before I could ask him how he felt about losing a baby May interrupted me "America, do you want to go on a walk with me?" I nodded.

As soon as we we were in the garden May broke down. She was sobbing and mumbling while the tears rolled down her face. I couldn't understand a word she was saying. "May what's wrong?" she looked into my eyes "I can't tell him. I can't say to him that I killed our baby. I just can't do it." I put my arm around her and give her a hug "He won't see it like that, of course he'll be sad but he won't blame you, it wasn't even your fault. You can't keep this from him."

So we walked inside again. I felt like I was battling everyone else's problems and completely avoiding my own. I always almost forgot I was pregnant. For example, last night my maids saw I was stressed so Mary brought me a glass of wine, obviously not knowing about my situation. I was nearly about to drink it when Maxon came in and nearly hit the roof. Thats how Mary found out I was pregnant.

But the good news was that Maxon and I finally were going to see our baby. We had an appointment with Dr. Ashlar. I was so excited and I knew Maxon was as well.

* * *

I was lying on the hospital bed with my dress bunched up over my stomach. I was a bit embarrassed at first as my underwear was on show but I thought that if Dr. Ashlar was going to deliver my baby, I thought I would get over that embarrassment now.

Dr. Ashlar put the cold gel on my stomach and placed the wand over my stomach and moving it about so he could see the baby. I wasn't sure if I liked Dr. Ashlar or not, he seemed kind of distant but maybe he was just concentrated on his job.

Maxon was gripping my hand looking close to tears even though we haven't even seen the baby yet. Dr. Ashlar pointed at the screen and said "That's your baby." we both looked at the screen, Maxon started to cry and I had no idea what I was looking at.

It was just a black screen with a couple of grey lines here and there. "The baby seems to be healthy so far and your about 11 weeks along, congratulations" he added stiffly. He left us alone after he wiped the gel off.

Maxon kept kissing my hand and saying how happy he was, looking at the picture that the nurse had handed him. "Can you believe it?" he asked me "No I really can't." he sighed "I can tell they are going to be a beautiful baby, don't ya think?"

I just started to cry, "What? What's wrong?" he asked, "I can't see it! Why can't I see it?" he was totally confused, "Cant see what?" "The baby!"

He gave me a thankful look "Thank Goodness, I can't see it either." I looked at him and then we burst out laughing.

"I love you Maxon"

"I love you too."

* * *

This was a bit of an odd chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for all reviews!

**Totalbooknerd13: I hoped you laughed at this chapter! Your reviews always make my day!**

**DaughterofSea: I promise America will cause some problems for Deke in the next chapter! Sorry it took so long for this chapter to be posted, I'm really lazy!**

**PokemonLuver151: thanks! Hope you liked this chapter.**

**AcademicGirl: I love your stories, and really appreciate your input! Thanks for reviewing.**

**Theselectedwriter: Thank you so much for reviewing and for the compliment.**

**Guest: Thank you for that very long review, I will maybe put Celeste as her middle name? I also like your other name suggestions. Thanks for the compliment!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hi again! Thanks for all the amazing reviews for the last chapter, you all make my day!

However, a guest reviewer pointed out to me that the part were America cant see the baby in the picture may be perceived as me copying a scene about 'Ross and Rachel's appointment at the gynaecologist.' When I read this reiew I had no idea what this meant, so I researched it and this particular part of my story was similar to an episode out of F.R.I.E.N.D.S. I want to make myself clear, that I have never seen this episode of F.R.I.E.N.D.S, and truthfully, I have never really seen more than three episodes of it in my entire life. So just to be clear no copyright infringement was intended and I am sorry for the upset it caused. I just thought it would make a boring scene of America and Maxon seeing their baby a little more amusing for readers. I don't want to sound bitchy, and I apologise if I do.

So I dont own F.R.I.E.N.D.S and I don't own the Selection Trilogy by Kiera Cass.

Okay, after that long rant on with the story.

* * *

Maxon and I had been on a high since seeing our baby yesterday. He or she was already so loved and treasured even though we hadn't met them yet. I couldn't believe I was almost three months along! For goodness sake, I didn't even have a baby bump. Maxon and kept the picture of our baby beside our bed saying that 'He wanted the baby to be close to him' to that I responded 'Technically, the baby is inside of me, so if you want to be close to it, you have to stay close to me' Maxon didn't disagree with that.

Its a good thing you can't get pregnant when your already pregnant.

So we were going to breakfast and then heading to a meeting where we would try and find out who was shooting my family's house. Maxon was swinging my hand back and forth while practically skipping down the hall. I had never seen him this happy before.

We entered the dining room to find no one else there. I knew May and Deke were probably mourning their child together but I didn't know where my Mom or Gerad had gone. They maybe went for a walk or something. So Maxon and I sat down and the waiter brought down our meal, it smelled amazing and tasted even better, I had wolfed down the entire thing before Maxon had finished half of his own plateful. This was a first as Maxon normally had to wait for me to finish my meal because he was such a fast eater. "Can I have more? Please?" I asked the waiter, he simply looked stunned but nodded his head anyway and delivered another plate.

"Are you sure you got enough to eat?" Maxon smirked at me, I just rolled my eyes. When he married me, he knew I loved to eat. He really shouldn't be surprised. "No, I'm still hungry but I think I will survive until breakfast" I replied, he just laughed and we finished eating and then headed for the meeting.

* * *

"So we have no leads on who shot at the house?" Maxon asks, sounding very business like. The advisors shuffle uncomfortably in the seats and avoid eye contact, but finally one speaks up "Well we have one, your highness but we don't think it will lead us to find out who is the culprit." Maxon justs nods but I have a question "What is the lead you have?" the same advisor who I think is called Matterson says "we have the type of bullet they used but this could make us believe that several countries committed the shootings but we hae narrowed it down to three possibilities." I give him a look which says 'go on' but he avoids eye contact. "Tell me!" I demand, I want to know who shot my family's gorgeous house, who shot my baby sister, who killed my niece or nephew. The advisor looks up at me and nervously fiddles with is glasses.

"The three possibilities are New Asia, Spain or Australia."

It takes my brain approximately 3 seconds to comprehend what he just said. "Australia, like where Prince Deke is from?" The Advisors give me a funny look but again Matterson provides and answer "That is the only Australia we know of your highness" I give him a look which says 'not funny' and he shrinks back into his chair. Wow, I am a really mean when I am pregnant.

I turned around to face Maxonbut he wasn't there, I vaguely saw a figure rush out the door and I knew what Maxon was going to do. He was going to kill Deke.

Thats not fair, I want to kill Deke so I follow him. When I turn around the corner Maxon has Deke pinned against the wall being held up by his shirt collar. "What have you done you little piece of–" Maxon shouts as May and I try and pull him off of Deke. He finally relents after a lot of slapping and pushing. Seriously I could fight manlier than that.

Maxon takes a step back allowing Deke's feet to touch the floor. "What was that for?" Deke asks in that accent which nearly has me melting, I can see May nearly fainting at the sound of his voice as well. "You know damn well what that is for! How can you come over here and comfort May about your dead child when your the one who killed it? What is wrong with you?" Maxon shouts, taking a step closer to Deke again "Wha–" Deke tries to say but this time May interrupts him "Maxon don't! I haven't told him about _that _yet"

I sigh, I knew this would get messy if May didn't tell Deke soon and she obviously didn't take my advice.

Maxon and May have now turned to each other and are now fighting of why she hasn't told him yet. Deke is just standing there bewildered. His eyes flash to me and I can see the question in his eyes. I just shake my head at him and nod towards May. It's not my place to tell him about his child. May should have told him though.

I decide to take matters into my own hands and split May and Maxon up, and drag May and Deke into a guest bedroom with the command 'Talk about this, or else I'm not letting you out.' I then turn around to Maxon and give him a stern look and then turn around and walk away.

When did become such a Mom?

* * *

Sorry this chapter is short and I don't have time to respond to all of the reviews as my Mum is threatening to turn. The wi-fi off and I need it to upload this chapter, sorry. But I want you all to know I appreciated ALL of the reviews and I couldn't believe how many I got so thank you so much!

For the next chapter I was wondering if you want want it to be in Deke's POV so you can get to know him more? Tell me what you think!

Reviews for this chapter would be appreciated!

PeetaOrMaxon


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everybody! Here's another chapter for ya! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I got mixed reviews if you wanted a Deke POV so I hope this is a bit of a compromise.

Just so you know, my sister and I are having a competition to see who gets the most reviews. It is going to be two new fanfictions about the Olympics – selection style but they will be totally different stories on the same topic. Mine will be called _The Vision of Gold _and Leah's will be called _The Sprint._ They will be up soon and I would really appreciate it if you read both of them and reviewed your favourite. Hopefully mine!

* * *

Deke POV

The room America pushed us in is smaller than my one but still the size of a couple of double decker buses. I sit on the edge of the bed and look at May. She is pacing the floor in front of me and I can see her hands are physically shaking. She glances up to me every now again but doesn't seem to know what to say so I decide to start.

"So..." she looks up at me like she fogotten that I was even here, "Are you pregnant?" I ask her in a whisper. She turns her body towards the window and nods her head "Well I was, the bullets killed her. I got shot in the stomach."

"It was a girl?"

"I dont know, I just had a feeling."

"Why didn't you tell me? I had to find out that my child had died from Maxon. There's something wrong with that."

"I thought I killed our child. We wanted this for so long, and I thought it was my fault." she had now turned towards me and was waving her hands about as if to prove her point, "But it was you. You killed your own child."

I stood up getting cross "How can you think that! I didn't shoot at your house! May, I love you! Why would I ever hurt you." I crossed the room to stand in front of her and took her face in my hands "May I can't promise you that my country had nothing to do with this, but I promise I didn't know anything. You know my Dad always preferred my younger brother. He maybe found out about us or something.

May just sighs and walks into my arms, I immediatly hug her and pull her closer to me. "I'm sorry Deke, I Love you so much and I just couldn't stand the idea of us hurting each other."

I can't stand the idea either. I love May more than I have loved anyone or anything in my entire life. I can't lose her, not now not ever.

"May, will you marry me?"

* * *

America POV

Mary was unzipping the back of my day dress to get into an evening gown when Maxon came through the door. Mary upon noticing his guilty face gave me a sly smile and left the room leaving me with Muhammad Ali. He walked over to me and finished unzipping my dress, still standing behind me he gave me a sad smile into the mirror and wrapped his arms around me "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at him or hit him. I'm truly sorry."

"To be honest, I kinda wanted to be the one beating him up, so your forgiven." He chuckled and gave me a kiss on the cheek and started walking into the en-suite bathroom to freshen up. I peeled the dress off of my body and let it fall around my feet, I could feel my dresses getting tighter but that wasn't surprising considering the amount of food I have been eating. I had been eating double the amount I normally would at every single meal. Maxon had been very amused and had been making jokes at my expense to no end. For example:

"America you should probably stop eating, you'll dig your own grave with your knife and fork."

"You're eating so much that you're not just a beep on a radar, you're a beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep"

When I gave him a glare and throw a chip at him he said "I meant on the hottest girl radar." I throw another chip at him "I'm only joking America, you know that."

It didn't stop him from telling those jokes at every meal though.

I looked at myself in the mirror. My face was a bit fuller and my breasts had gone up a cup size. My eyes travelled down to my stomach, it seemed bigger as well. I turned to the side and there it was a perfect little baby bump. "MAXON! MAXON! MAXON! I shouted, even though he probably could of heard me if I spoke in a normal volume. "WHAT? WHAT? WHAT?" he appeared round the corner, leaning on the doorframe. His eyes travelled down my body until he stopped at my stomach "Is that a–"

I nodded proudly "Yep, I am officially pregnant!" He laughed at me "You were always officially pregnant, but that is amazing. Can I touch?" Again, I nodded proudly. He walked towards me and sank down onto his knees and placed his hands on my stomach. "Hey, I'm Maxon, but you can call me Daddy." I slapped the side of his head and he chuckled and continued "But in all seriousness I love you so much. I can't wait to meet you and see what your like. Hopefully, just like your gorgeous Mommy."

I bent my head, leaning over my stomach and said "Hopefully not, but just as a warning your Daddy is a bit weird." Maxon just rolled his eyes and gave my belly a kiss, "I can't deny that."

I laughed and he stood up and gave me another kiss, on the lips this time. "When are we going to tell your family? I mean, they are going to find outsoon enough. Especially now your showing." I sighed, it still seems inconsiderate particularly that May only told Deke today. I hope.

But on the other hand, we are reaching the 3 month mark and Maxon's right, they will find out eventually. "We should do it tonight, get it out of the way." Maxon gave me a look, "'Get it out of the way?' It's like we are telling them we're dying. At least try and be excited."

"I am." I said giving him my best excited look.

* * *

I walked into the dining room holding Maxon's hand. I was wearing a coral coloured floor length dress that had a line of jewels around the neckline. It was tight until my waist and then flowed to the ground, meaning what little of my bump I had, could not be seen.

Everyone was already sitting around the table. My Mom, Gerad, May, Deke, Kenna, James and Astra. They were all chatting and everyone seemed to be in good spirits. "Uncle Maxon!" Astra shrieked as she runs towards us "Can I sit on your knee?" She all but shouts in his face "Of course you can!"

So we get situated at the circular table and Astra hops onto Maxon's lap. We sit through the first two courses just chatting and catching up. For living in the same place, I haven't seen much of Mom or Gerad so I talk mainly to them.

Then, Maxon leans over to me and says, "Why don't we get Astra to announce the news? It would be funny." I give him a kiss of the cheek and I think I hear Gerad utter a 'urgh' at our display of affection but I agree. So Maxon whispers into Astra's ear and she nods and then stands up on Maxon's legs.

I can't help but wonder if this will be Maxon and our daughter in a few years or will he be talking to a son instead.

Maxon clears his throat and says "Everybody, Astra has an announcement." My family goes silent and looks to Astra.

"Uncle Maxon told me to tell you that I am going to have a baby cousin."

Everyone takes a second to digest the news and then we are pulled from our seats as we are huged and kissed. When I finally get round to May, she gives me a hug and whispers into my ear "I'm so happy for you." I give her a sad smile "Thanks May, it means a lot."

"I love you Ames"

"I love you too."

* * *

**This was a long-ish chapter. I hope you liked it!**

**Thanks for the reviews, they are much appreciated.**

**fantasybookgirl: I wouldn't want to disagree with her either! I hope Deke's POV was interesting enough for you! :)**

**PEETAMELLARKLOVER123: Thank you, I'm glad you like it! :)**

**going for the win: Sorry I kept you waiting for this chapter, I hope you liked this chapter! :)**

**candy1928: I know you said you didn't want a Deke's POV but I hope you aren't to disappointed! Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**The Selection Fangirl: Again, sorry about doing a Deke POV, I couldn't help it! I hope you enjoy it. :)**

**DaughterofSea: I hope you enjoyed it! :)**

**leah: Bring it on! I hope you liked it! :)**

**PokemonLuver151: thank you! :)**

**Guest: I thought writing in Deke's POV would be interesting too! I hope I did him credit? I hope you liked this chapter! :)**

**General Question— Does anybody genuinly like Deke or do you think he is a player? Let me know!**


	10. Chapter 10

I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

_Maxon POV_

It has been a week since we told America's family about the baby. It is so much more exciting now that everyone knows, it seems more real. It's now Friday evening and I have just came from _another_ meeting to discuss the shooting. The advisors decided that the best way to determine the reasoning behind them was to invite the King of Australia here to the palace. America is going to freak out.

I'm surprised she hasn't done anything really bad towards Deke yet. I thought she would have set his favourite suit on fire or give him a vasectomy herself. But, she hasn't. She must be planning something a lot worse and I'm not going to stop her because firstly, she's carrying my baby and secondly, I don't want to be the one getting the vasectomy.

I walk into the King's suite and America is sitting on our bed. She is dressed and ready for the report "Hey babe, I know I'm late, the meeting ran long. What's wrong?" I ask her as she sits on the edge and eyes me warily. "Maxon, I need to tell you something and you have to promise me you won't get cross." I sit on the bed with her and say "You know me well enough to know I can't promise that."

"I got the DNA test back, your not the father of my baby. Sorry."

"WHAT? WHO'S IS IT? IT'S CARTER'S ISN'T IT! I KNEW IT!

"Maxon I–"

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

"MAXON! I'M JOKING!"

I sit back down again, now realising that I stood up. "America, you can't joke about that! I think I had a heart attack."

She takes my hand in hers and gives me a kiss "I'm really sorry, but I had to learn how to lie without laughing. And I chose you to practice on, you should feel honoured."

"I feel dead."

"We love you, Maxon." She says while walking to the closet to fetch me another shirt. This was another technique she was using to get me on her side, talking for the baby. It's persuading. "I love you both as well." I start to unbutton my shirt to put the new one on and I hear her giggle before asking, "Do you really think I would of had an affair with Carter?" She hands me the shirt, but not before running her hand down my torso. It was another advantage of her pregnant state– She LOVES my body.

"Now that I think about it, I know you wouldn't have but your a brilliant liar, why do you need to practice?"

She nods her head agreeing to the fact that she could cheat her way out of a lie detector test. "It's just with all the extra hormones flying around the place I wanted to check I could keep a straight face."

"Are you ready for the report, my dear?" She gives me a look but decides not to challenge it. She takes my arm and we head to the room where the report is filmed.

* * *

_America POV_

Messing with Maxon is just way too much fun. We are at a budgeting meeting this morning, and we are currently playing footsie under the table. I just can't get enough of him. Last night after the report he had barely closed the door before I was ripping off his clothes like there was no tomorrow.

I think the report went rather well last night. We finally told the public about the baby and Gavril broke down in tears because he was so excited. I had read some of the magazines this morning at breakfast and all the articles seemed to be positive. Apparently the odds that our child was a boy were 75/1 and for a girl it was 1000/1. How do people come up with this stuff? Those numbers don't even add up.

Anyway, back to the Present. I run my bare foot up the back of Maxon's calf muscle as he squirms in his chair. I always take my shoes off in meetings as it is way to long to wear high heals for. I wrap his leg around mine and place my hand on his thigh to give it a squeeze. I hear his breathing start to hitch and I grin to myself at winning this little game.

But Maxon upon seeing my smile pulls me closer and wraps his arm around my waist and places his other hand on my knee and starts gently moving his hand upwards. I'm so lost in this dream land that when an advisor clears his throat to get our attention we spring apart.

"Yes, Stavros?" Maxon asks in a kingly way but I can still hear the nervousness of being caught in his voice. "I was wondering if both if you would like to take a break and we can start this meeting again tomorrow? You both seem distracted." Normally if an advisor talked to us this way it would be considered rude, but Stravos is like our father figure now.

"I think that would be a good idea, I am quite hungry." I say as everyone stands to leave. Maxon and I head to the dining room, holding hands. We walk through the door and everyone else is already there.

* * *

_May POV_

I am so nervous right now. We are finally telling everyone that Deke and I are engaged and I couldn't be happier. I'm just worried they will think I said yes because I feel responsible for the death of our child and not because I love him.

We sit down to lunch and after a while Deke and I stand up together and announce it. It goes something like this:

"Everybody, we have an announcement to make." Deke says will taking my hand in his and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Deke asked me to marry him and I said yes!" everyone erupts into cheering.

Everybody seems happy for us. America seems way to enthusiastic about it though. She is the first one to stand up and give us hugs and kisses. She is the first one to whisper something into Deke's ear which makes him smile. I just can't believe that she all of a sudden likes him when she has never hidden her true feelings about my relationship with him.

I feel like she still thinks I'm a baby and that I can't look after myself. But I can. Because I can see in her eyes she is planning something and I am going to make sure nothing happens to Deke.

I'll just have to keep her occupied so she has no time to think about Deke. I'll take her to the spa or a trip to the zoo or something.

This is going to be so much fun!

* * *

I know this is short but I am going to post another chapter by the end of this week and it will have some more drama in it!

Thank you for all the reviews. Sorry I can't individually respond to them tonight as I am writing this on my IPad and I can open another page to see the reviews without deleting all of my work but I loved them all so much!

PeetaOrMaxon


	11. Chapter 11

I am on holiday at the minute so I have unlimited wi-fi so that's way I'm updating again so soon. Enjoy.

* * *

_America POV_

I'm really happy for May and Deke. Really, I am.

Sort of.

I mean, I'm glad May has found someone she loves and wants to settle down with. And I'm glad she is getting what she wants. But does it have to be with Deke?

I know I'm being unfair but I have given him many chances and he has proved time and time again how childish he is. Like one time, Maxon and I were in the middle of a big fight in his office when I had stormed out and ran into Deke who was visiting us on a business trip. He had listened patiently while I cried and sobbed over our fight and I actually thought we could be friends.

And he responded by putting purple dye in my shampoo and leaving a bill for the dry cleaners 'Because of all the snot and tears' on his favourite suit.

Although saying that, his and May's personality to seem to match up. They are both loyal and have their heads up in the clouds but are serious and hard-working when they want to be. I can see why they get along so well. Maybe I shouldn't be so hard on Deke and give him the benefit of the doubt. But I just have to make him pay for all the other times he has pulled a stunt on me.

So to summarise, I have forgiven him for knocking up my sister but I am going to play a couple of practical jokes on him to welcome him into the family.

I hear a familiar knock on the door and May walks in, looking bright and youthful in a pale green dress. Her hair is twisted around her head in a halo braid and the minimal make up she is wearing brings out her icy blue eyes. "King Nick and Queen Alexandria will be here in a couple of minutes. Maxon told me to come and get you." She says but she seems distracted, "Are you nervous?" I ask her. She has actually met them before, but never as Deke's girlfriend or fiancé.

"I'm not as nervous as I thought I would be. I just hope they approve of me." I give her a sympathetic smile. I remember having to meet all of Maxon's relatives, King's, Queen's, Dignitaries, Prime Minister's. The whole shebang. "Just remember to be polite and smile and I sure you'll be fine. Just watch out for the King. He can be a bit of a handful." She rolls her eyes at me and says "Ames, I think that is the best bit of advice you have ever given me."

"I have given you plenty of good advice."

"Name one."

"Don't have sex until your married. It will only bring trouble."

She laughs and comes over to fix the tiara I have to wear to these things. Maxon insisted that my usual crown was far to heavy for me to wear in my state and I didn't disagree, I hate wearing that crown as I feel like I'm showing off. "I don't remember you ever saying that to me." This time it's my turn to roll my eyes "I thought you would have known!"

May tilts her head back as she laughs again "Like your one to talk! You two nearly had sex the night you got engaged."

"I knew I shouldn't have told you that."

We talk and laugh for another couple of minutes before making our way downstairs. I realise how much I missed this, how much I missed just being with May. I felt like we were drifting apart because of the whole unexpected pregnancy but I'm glad we are somewhat back together.

* * *

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Your Majesty." I say as my Mom, Kenna (and her baby bump), Astra, May, Queen Alexandria and I walk to the women's room. The men are in the garden having a cigar or what ever they do. "I'm glad to be here, and please, call me Alexandria. I was never fond of the titles." I give her a small smile "Neither am I. It was a shock about May and Deke, wasn't it?" I don't know if she knows about the baby yet so I choose my words carefully. "Not really! Deke could not keep his mouth closed about how beautiful she was, or how she had laughed at his joke when no one else had. He is completely love struck."

We exchange stories and laughs over what May and Deke did as children. When I ask her when her other son, Prince Nate, is coming over she informs me he will be here tomorrow.

"And may I say congratulations on your pregnancy. I'm sure Maxon's thrilled." Alexandria says with a slight shake of her head "He has always wanted a big family, when he used to come over to visit he was always playing with the children of the staff. He made their day."

Maxon does that here as well. If he see's a maids child toddling around the palace corridors after their mommy, he gives them a cuddle and maybe a sweet if he has one in his pocket. All of the children have taken to calling him Max, they love him like a big brother. We have tried to make the palace more of a home than a house and I think we have succeeded. The maids and guards laugh and talk freely around the corridors and it's such a nice atmosphere to live in.

"Thank you, and Maxon is thrilled. He's so excited I don't know how he will wait another six months."

* * *

As the day draws to a close I finally manage to stumble into bed. I get changed into a blue night gown and about five minutes later Maxon comes through the door with his suit coat in one hand, his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the top bottom undone.

He gives me a smile and flops down beside me onto the bed. He pulls my feet into his lap and starts to give them a massage. I let out an embarrassingly loud moan and he gives me a sly smile. "How are you so good at that?" I moan "Practice." When I look back now the number of massages Maxon has given me has been insane.

I extract my feet from his hands and crawl over so I am sitting behind him. I gently massage his shoulders and kiss the side of his neck. "What can I do for you? You look stressed."He sighs and turns so he can face me "I really deteste King Nick. He reminds me so much of Father, but not in a good way. He is maniputalive and controlling and I don't know how we will get him to confess about the shooting."

I go back to massaging his shoulders as he unbuttons his shirt and takes it off. He takes off his pants as well and climbs into bed beside me. We lay down, my head on his chest and I think about what he said. "Atleast we will be in that meeting together." He nods and kisses the top of my head. Tomorrow we will face King Nick, but tonight we can just have a nice, peaceful sleep without worrying because we will figure it out tomorrow.

"I love you so much, America"

"We love you too.'

* * *

I hoped you liked it, again I can't reply to reviews but I am so thankful for every single one.


End file.
